Wolftail D. Alex
Wolftail D. Alex is a son of a noble family but was washed away to the shores of a nearby island when a storm hit the voyager ship that he and his parents were traveling on. Nearby culinary monks were walking to their temple when they found him laying their all alone. In this temple he was trained in hand-to-hand combat, haki mastery, to prepare top notch culinary dishes, and through this training he was also the only graduate to use the rare and legendary Kami Style: Izanami fighting style. After his training his master gave him the Kesu Kesu no Mi and with his new found abilities he left in search of adventure from outside the temple. Appearance Alex is a tall teenage male standing at 5'9' with a muscular appearance for his age. He wears a red renaissance looking hat with a gold trim with a white plume that runs down to his back. He is normally shirtless but he shows his noble mark while he does so, he wears 2 black arm sleeves, and wears white pants that are quite baggy along with black boots. He has black hair that goes down to his neck and is quite spiky and has silverish eyes. He has a navy blue mark on his right torso and wears a special necklace that is said to be worn by Izanami herself. Personality Alex is a fun loving and passionate young man with a sense of adventure, love of cooking, and the utmost faith in his patron deity, Izanami. He can get serious at times but only in fights between crew mates that he needs to end, despite being so young, fights between marines and himself, and cooking. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat He is a master in hand-to-hand combat and uses Busoshoku Haki to increase hit attacking power. He also uses a very rare form of martial arts called Kami Style, which allows his aura to manifest into Izanami, his patron deity. With this power his body suddenly becomes drunk without alcohol consumption. While in this state his pain tolerance goes up and attacking power goes up but at the cost of vision meaning have to rely on Kenbunshoku Haki to sense his opponents. This form of Kami Style makes Alex unpredictable and hard to fight but this can also harm others because he can sense the wrong person sometimes in this state. This however wears off after 5 minutes of use. Physical Strength Alex is strong enough to pull an entire ship out of water and is capable of making the earth shake with a stomp or a punch to the ground. He can get even stronger with the usage of Busoshoku Haki and take down even the strongest of opponents. Agility Alex is quite agile and can jump extremely high. He can easily evade bullets and canon fire along with most projectiles from Devil Fruit users. Endurance With being a monk he had to endure grueling exercises and training to be able to take a lot of pain. Since he knows the Kami Style: Izami his pain tolerance sky rockets and he can take serious injuries and get back up but when the 5 minutes are up, he feels exhausted physically and mentally from he damage he received. He also has access to Bokushoku Haki which allows him to be protected from strong attacks. Devil Fruit Kesu Kesu no Mi (delete-delete fruit) Summary,It can delete non-living things from existence by sucking them into voids created by particles called Delete Ions. Type '''Logia '''Usage To delete and pull things towards him. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: He has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki to where he can sense a person's life force about a mile away and can tell how strong they are or if their life force is fading. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Alex has mastered the Busoshoku Haki so he can use it in conjunction with his Kami Style: Izanami. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Since he is the son of a noble family, he has a rare form of haki called Haoshoku Haki that can cause people weaker than him to be knocked out in an instant. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "The food I make are from the hands of Izanami herself." '' ''"I am a culinary monk. Good food and good butt kickings are what I give." Trivia This picture is Gray Fullbuster from my favorite anime, ''Fairy Tail. '' The character has the same height and age as me. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Alex Wolftail Category:Will of D.